


Bad Decisions

by scorpiusalone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusalone/pseuds/scorpiusalone
Summary: albus and scorpius make some more silly choices.
Kudos: 10





	Bad Decisions

“Poor Potter couldn’t rebel even if he tried! The time turner thing turned him into a one trick pony!” 

Albus shrunk back a little in his desk at the library. He knew the taunting had died down since the first year, but it still hurt just as much sometimes. He never wanted to fight back either, to create too much of a fuss. So he just let out a simple huff. “I could too. I’m more than a one trick pony.”

“Prove it then!” Yann exclaimed, smirking as the group moved closer towards him. “Show us how much of a bad boy you can be.” 

“What? Do you want me to turn my hair pink? That’s not incredibly exciting.”

Polly rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t have it in him. He won’t do it because he’s trying to be a good boy, for his mother of course. She kept your room all snug and safe, right? You just wanna be the best Potter, better than James. He does set the standards high for being a good boy.”

That made Albus shift again. He was never like James, but he had learnt to accept that. He was his own person, and-

“What? Can’t even tell us to leave you alone? I suppose you’ll never rebel,” Karl said, crossing his arms and smirking. “Scorpius would do it.”

Albus scoffed. “That’s rich coming from a Hufflepuff, and there’s no need to bring Scorpius into this…” He blinked as he noticed a needle and thread sitting on one of the tables. “You want to see me rebel? Fine. Watch this.” 

In one swift motion, he grabbed the needle and plunged it straight into his earlobe. The three students watching all had their jaws drop in surprise, honestly having expected nothing from their daily teasing. 

“Ha! See? I told you I could… why is my ear bleeding?”

Polly covered her mouth in disgust and huffed. “You need to see Madame Pomfrey. Or just go to your weird healer boyfriend.”

Albus frowned a bit. “He’s not a… he’s not my… never mind.”

And so he picked up his books in one arm, cautiously kept hold of the needle with his spare hand, and made his way to the hospital wing.

-

Scorpius, of course, was fuming when he found all of this out.

No matter how hard he tried to steer his best friend back onto the right path, he continued to constantly do stupid things. Stupid things like piercing his own ear! With an unsanitary needle at that. Who knows where the needle had been? Or where the thread it had touched was made of… there were so many possibilities that Albus probably didn’t even consider just because he wanted to be right!

But when Albus walked back into their dorm, he couldn’t be mad. His lip was stuck out in a pout, and his skin almost matched his own hair. He was ghostly pale, so much so that Scorpius half feared the needle had killed him.

Albus sighed. “So, you probably heard, because I know you’re not much of a gossiper. But-”

“I know, Albus. Polly Chapman said some stupid things and you decided that the best way to combat it, instead of doing the most logical thing, which is walking away, you decided to stab yourself in the ear and create a hole that is most definitely prone to infection!” Scorpius took a breath and put his book down, crossing his arms. “You didn’t think. And remember the last time we didn’t think things through? We killed your parents, and you… and so many more people. I-”

“But this is nothing like that. It’s just a hole. And Polly felt guilty so she gave me one of hers. Well, she gave me one of Rose’s.” Albus removed his hand from his ear and pointed to the rather large pearl earring. “See? It’s fine. But Rose did briefly mention that I should go to… a piercing shop. A muggle one. She said my uncle Ron took her there when she was younger, and they gave her a spray to make it better. Less angry. So… here’s what I was thinking.”

Scorpius frowned. “Getting to a muggle piercing shop would involve leaving the school grounds. In fact, leaving the wizarding world all together. I’m not so sure this is a great idea.”

“Well, I think it will be fun. And we have the money I found in Godric’s Hollow. Come on Scor, this could be a great adventure. Better than anything we’ve ever done before. And it’ll be easy to sneak out. Won’t you say yes to a little fun?”

He hesitated. “I’m just… fine. But only because I know you’re going to go with or without me, and frankly i’d rather be with you to stop you from doing anything else stupid.”

Albus’ eyes lit up at his response. “Whizzo! Come on, you’re going to love this.” 

“Why is it that I as the blonde friend have to make the smart decisions?” He sighed, quickly tying his shoes.

And then they were off. Albus pulled Scorpius down a twisting, turning path. Scorpius wasn’t even sure that Albus knew where they were going, and was at least fully positive that they were lost. But eventually, they arrived in a rather bright place.

The bulbs were white, and they almost hurt Scorpius’ eyes to look at. The air felt synthetic, and everything was pristine, but closed off. In some aspect, it almost felt like home. Just… lighter.

“The muggles call this a shopping mall. Of course, you would know that. Considering you are practically the biggest nerd on the planet. And I believe the place we are looking for should be right…” Albus stopped abruptly, causing Scorpius to collide into his back. “Here. Right here.”

“Is your ear supposed to be red like that?”

“I suppose we’ll find out, won’t we?”

Scorpius just rolled his eyes as he followed in behind Albus. 

A girl with blue hair manned the counter. Scorpius almost felt a sense of anxiety as he remembered Delphi and the pain of the crucio curse… but he knew she was gone. Locked away. She wasn’t going to return to hurt them ever again, especially once he improved his wand techniques.

Albus just grinned. He was oblivious, as always. He didn't notice the way Scorpius tensed as they entered, but it didn't matter anyway. He knew that Albus would protect him if this girl turned out to be an evil and powerful witch.

“Hi. Are you the eleven appointment?”

Scorpius checked his watch. “It’s three thirty seven,” He mumbled, crossing his arms and turning to Albus.

“Sorry. He always has to be right. Well, no. We’re not. But fun story, I kind of made a bet with some friends. I pierced my own ear, which I am aware you’re not supposed to do that, I won’t do it again. However, I just wanted something to make sure it would be safe? To stop my ear from falling off. And…” Albus looked around, smirking as his eyes landed on a picture of a girl with a golden ring poking out of her nose. “My friend wants a nose piercing.”

Scorpius’ eyes widened in shock. He turned to Albus with his mouth slightly agape, honestly too scared to offend his friend or the blue haired lady.

The girl looked them both up and down and just shrugged, reaching over the counter and giving Albus’ ear a squeeze. “It’s going to get infected if you leave that in. We’ll change it to a stud to allow it to heal… and I’ll get a form for your friend. Be right back.”

“Are you serious Albus? I don’t want a nose piercing. My father will kill me. Actually, he’ll probably turn it into a Harry Potter thing again. I don’t want to have to deal with my dad mocking your dad again, it’s so boring. Please. Don't make me do this Albus,” he whined, just tensing further.

“It’ll be a bit of fun. Just trust me for once? I think you’ll look absolutely stunning. Better than anyone to ever walk the planet with a nose ring. I’ll even pay for it,” Albus stated, almost having a twinkle in his eye.

It was something about that twinkle that made Scorpius give in. He took a few more moments to think it over before nodding slowly. “If this hurts then I will… well I don’t know what I would do, but I will certainly be very angry.”

Albus smiled. The girl returned, placing the form in front of Scorpius before practically dragging the younger Potter brother into a small room. When he returned, his lobe was accessorised with the tiniest of studs, and the redness had finally died down.

“You spray it twice a day. And then you will be fine. And now you,” The girl said, heading straight back into the room.

Scorpius gulped before following her in. “Well.. I’m Scorpius. As it says on my form. See?” He squeaked, smiling sheepishly. The piercer just blinked in response as she prepared everything.

So he tried again.

“I would prefer to know your name before you go making random holes in my body, please,” He said quietly. Albus chuckled quietly as he watched the whole thing play out, crossing his arms.

The girl raised her eyebrow as she looked up. “I’m Catherine. This won’t hurt a-”

“You didn’t ask me what jewellery I would like. I believe that is an important step too. And I guess there are quite a few options, you should take the time to walk me through instead of rushing into things, don’t you think?”

Catherine sighed. “I do still need to keep space for that eleven appointment, so if you could please just hurry this up so I don’t end up staying back for hours after we close.”

Albus took a step closer and slid his hand into Scorpius’. “Just… squeeze it. And you’ll be okay,” He said quietly, using his other hand to gently move his chin so that their eyes met. Scorpius sighed and just nodded slowly. “The ring has to be gold. Or stud. Whatever will hurt less,” He mumbled as he closed his eyes, just squeezing tightly on Albus’ hand. 

Catherine just shrugged again and took a moment before she pierced Scorpius’ nose, leaving him with a small golden stud. “Your friend will show you how to after care. But if you have any problems, just come back and see one of our staff,” she stated.

He released a breath he didn’t even realise that he had been holding, slowly opening his eyes and glancing at himself in the reflection of the mirror. “My dad is going to murder yours,” He stated bluntly, smiling as he got up and followed Albus out after they paid.

“Oh, of course. I wouldn’t expect anything less. Now let’s head to the food court. I hear there's a terrific thing called a pretzel, and I’m quite excited to try it.”

“And you call me a nerd?”

Albus just shrugged. “Friends that get pierced together, stay together. Or something like that anyway. Come on!” 

Scorpius just laughed and followed him along, just smiling as he thought it all over. His father would be proud, he was sure of it. It was just another way to show that little bit of Malfoy pride.

They both slid into a booth together, and Albus just inspected the piercing. “You didn’t have to do it. I wouldn’t have made you. You know that, right?”

He shrugged as a response. “I know.”

“And you know that… I'm so glad I met you on the train.”

“I know.”

“And-”

“You can stop being soppy, Albus. You’re my good friend. And I love you.”

Albus’ face went red. He gulped before he just gently took Scorpius’ hands. “And I love you. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi.
> 
> this is dedicated to the jsb squad, if either of you read this. love y'all.
> 
> writing has been making me feel less meh lately. and i hope any one that read this felt a little less meh too.


End file.
